Plaustrum
by EllaDigorii
Summary: Silas is mad, he wants the cure more then anything. Everyone is on edge. Alice Salvatore is Damon's and Stefan's little sister, and an old friend of the original family. Silas and Alice, so different yet so familiar. They both know how hard it is to love some one, who you can't be with. What if they will find happiness in each other, and will Klaus finally let her go...
1. Chapter 1

Plaustrum

**Hi everyone! This is my new story. Events take place after Silas warned Klaus of what's going to happen to him and everyone if he decides not give him the cure. My story is a little different from a Vampire Diaries plot. First of all, Kol is alive . I added my character, Alice is Stefan's and Damon's little sister . She is about 16 and she is also an old friend of Klaus and the is the reason they considered friendship in the first place. There is a tight love connection between Kol/Alice/Silas/Bonnie. Also there will be couples like Kol/Bonnie, Klaus/Caroline, Damon/Elena, Stefan/Rebekah, Elijah/Katherine, Alice/Klaus (Mostly in Flashbacks), Alice/Kol and Alice/Silas. Well, let the story begins , hope you enjoy :).**

Sister Drama or Bad News.

It was one of those quite evenings that they had very often . Almost everyone was in Salvatore's boarding house. It seemed to be a very productive time spending since everyone was doing something that they enjoyed the most. Klaus was relaxing on the sofa with his sketch book, while Damon was drinking whiskey and playing piano in the other room. The younger Salvatore was writing in his diary with Rebekah by his side reading a fashion magazine.

The loud noise of the door hitting the wall broke the silence. The minute after a blond vampire flew inside. Angrily and cursing a lot she went straight to the bar. She poured herself a glass of bourbon and emptied it quickly.

'' I don't want to be Silas little toy anymore ! '' her voice sounded unpredictably calm.

'' You are not his toy Alice ... '' Klaus paused for a moment, then finally he lifted his eyes from a drawing of Caroline, that he was working on before he got interrupted.

'' Think of yourself as of a distraction. '' Klaus smiled softly at her with his dimples showing a little.

'' Distraction ? '' Alice almost yelled at him.

Klaus only sighed in response.

Damon herd his sister yelling so he left his beloved piano and moved to the living room where the noise was coming from.

'' The only thing that cricket can talk about is his lost love Leila and how much I remind him of her '', blond vampire couldn't stop screaming ,she was definitely on the edge and about to explode.

'' Chill little sister !'' she herd Damon's voice coming from behind .

She decided to ignore him and went on.

'' He is the worst date ever ", she contributed in a normal tone, ''trust me when I say that, because I had million dates and some of them were better than others , but never such a brain blowing date.''

'' Well, maybe you guys should do a little less talking and little more... '' ,he paused and smirked. '' Action '' he almost singed the last part.

'' Damon ! '' He turned around and caught his brother's angry glance.

Alice, who was watching her brothers exchange killing looks, unzipped her little black dress with green skirt and black top and took it off . She was left wearing only a pink lingerie from Victoria's Secret.

'' You want more action, here , take it. '' She threw him the dress and poured herself another glass of bourbon. She drunk it slowly.

Klaus's eyes widened as he studied her body. He started coughing a little and made it look like he was choking.

Rebekah giggled at her brother's blushing face and turned to Stefan.

'' Alice, you are our only shot at befriending Silas ! '' He looked very serious.

'' Alright ! '' blond vampire finally gave up . '' But you are buying me a new dress and shoes because I don't want to waste my wardrobe on that wit. '' She finished her second glass of bourbon, smirked again at Klaus and exited the room, heading upstair's to take a long bath and to think over another soon to come date with Silas.

Stefan stared into space for moment, wondering what was it, that his baby sister had on him that aloud her to manipulate him so easily. Well , not only on him, it probably was working on every single man that got in contact with her.

'' I don't know what is it but I just cant't say no to her. '' Stefan smiled slightly.

'' It's easy brother, she is our little sister ,we will never be able to say no to her, or not give her something that she wants ! '' Damon raised his eyebrows like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Stefan only nodded in response.

'' You don't think that Alice could feel anything for Silas ? Don't you ? '' Damon starred at Stefan suspiciously waiting for him to respond.

'' Not really, I mean she is really into Kol ! ''

Damon could hear doubtfulness in Stefan's voice.

'' Well, that's totally messed up, because Kol is dating the irresistible Bennet witch . '' Damon raised his left eyebrow, getting really annoyed with his brother.

'' In that case he is a jerk . ''

'' Excuse me, I am still in this room, and I can still tear up your liver ! '' Klaus threw a quick smirk at Damon, even thought he realized that he probably didn't scared him that much. He got use to it. Ever sense Alice came back to Mystic Falls , no one thought of him as of a great evil anymore. He was just a crazy psychopathic hybrid . No less no more.

Damon only rolled his eyes.

'' Nick is right, Kol is our brother, besides he truly loves Bonnie'' Rebekah finally took her attention away from the colorful pages of her favorite magazine.

'' If you wish so Barbie Klaus ! '' Damon landed on the sofa right next to the original hybrid,which caused him to twitch.

'' My patience is not going to last forever Salvatore ! ''

'' So, this is my house, my sofa, and my rules . '' He stretched out the last word, waiting for the reaction from his companion.

'' Don't test me ! ''

Damon was about to respond , but his phone was vibrating in his pocket and it distracted him from their conversation.

'' Hello. '' Damon answered without even bothering to check the caller ID first.

'' Damon, I have news for you that you not going to like . '' Said the voice from the other end of the line.

'' Tell me, what is it Liz ? " His tone was very serious. That alerted everyone, and they listened very careful to what she's got to say.

**This is my first story , and I am really nervous. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

She is new not crazy.

We except the love we think we deserve .

Early morning, sun rays sneaked threw thick curtains inside a big room. Young vampire was sleeping peacefully. Caroline herd a loud crush downstairs and her eyes wide open. In a second she was downstairs. She froze in horror when she saw that Damon was surrounded by hybrids, each holding a white oak stake.

'' Damon ! '' She ran to one of the hybrids and broke his neck causing him to drop his steak which she then threw to Damon.

'' Thank you Blondie,'' older Salvatore spoke with ease. He grabbed the stake and rode it threw the heart of the second hybrid.

'' Leave now ! '' Caroline didn't hesitate to make a move towards the rest of the group, when she realize that they were retreating.

'' Bye bye, hope you can come over again ! '' Oldest Salvatore spoke ironically . '' Are you ok ?'' Damon asked her with concern.

'' I am fine, and you ? ''

'' Sure, I love hybrids ! '' he tried to be serious, but Caroline could sense the sarcasm.

'' Who were they ? '' She paused for a moment trying to clear her head. It was a busy fifteen minutes considering the fact that she just woke up. '' What did they want ? '' She continued talking.

'' I was hoping you can tell me , I mean this is your house, they clearly had come for you. ''

'' I don't know them, have never seen them before, maybe they are helping Silas ? After all, they had white oak stakes. '' Caroline knew it all looked very bad, she couldn't help but hope for the best.

'' Not sure about that, but your mother did mention a blood loss in Mystic Falls Hospital. ''

'' What are you purposing ? '' Caroline got a little nervous, and it didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

'' Nothing, let's move it, I think I need to chat with my sister. ''

'' Alright, give me twenty minutes to change and I will join you in your little chat with Alice. "

Oldest Salvatore nodded in response , Caroline examined him for a moment and then headed upstairs. Damon took his cell phone out and dialed a number.

'' Hi little sister, need to talk to you, can we meet at home in an hour ? ''

'' Of course, is everything ok ? '' The voice from the other end of the line sounded calmly with curiosity .

'' Yea, everything is fine, talk to you later, sis ! '' Damon hurried to end the conversation. He didn't want to give out too much information until he talked to her face to face.

'' I am ready, let's go. '' Caroline called out as she approached down stairs.

'' Finally ! '' He caught up with her and they both went outside.

Damon didn't like the whole idea that they now have hybrid enemies, but he knew panic won't help him to protect his love ones, and the only thing he wanted right now is to make sure that his family remains save as it is. Even if he won't admit it just yet.

. . .

One hour later, at the Salvatore's boarding house.

Damon and Caroline walked inside the house and were immediately greeted by Alice.

'' Hey ! '' Alice carefully examined her brother if he was alright.

'' Hey, look who's not mad anymore.'' Damon did noticed that his sister was in a good mood.

'' Well, I guess I just took your advice and ... '' she exhaled , '' like you said chilled ! '' She smirked at her brother and then glanced at Caroline who was standing next to Damon all this time with confusion written on her face.

'' Good for you, little sister, I was afraid you turned into Stefan and lost your mind or felt in love with a blond, what you've already done ! '' He raised his eyebrows telling her that it's true and then walked pass her straight to the bar.

'' At least, I am not psychopath who sleeps with the first blond he meets ! '' She smiled triumphantly.

'' No offense '', she turned to Caroline giving her the I- am- just- teasing- my -brother look.

'' No worries, I actually support you on that one Alice .'' She stepped forward glancing at him with her exited eyes.

'' Two against one not fair, oh well, more to the point, we were attacked by a group of hybrids."

'' What ? When ? '' Alice suddenly got a million of questions running threw her head.

'' This morning, to be more specific - an hour ago, that's why I needed to talk to you. ''

'' Any ideas who could've sent them ? '' Young vampire was shocked.

'' Actually, the only person we could think of is Silas.'' Caroline spoke timidly.

'' No, that's impossible, and besides why would he need hybrids ? ''

'' Have I mentioned they were armed with white oak stakes ?'' Damon tried to give the information out as careful as possible but his plan didn't work out the way he planned.

'' It's still can be Silas.'' Alice knew it could be anyone , but she knew it's is not him.

'' Why are you protecting him ? '' Damon was amazed how confidently she was defending a person who she called a cricked less than twenty four hours ago.

'' I am not defending anyone, I just know it's not him. '' Alice didn't want to sound suspicious but she had to proof her point.

'' Yes, you are protecting him, just like you were protecting Klaus, by the way, we need to tell him about the hybrids , wonder what he's got to say.''

Alice rolled her eyes.

'' You are an idiot, you just looking for an excuse not give him the cure. '' She realized how mad she was of her brother, ready to throw something heavy at him.

'' Oh, I am an idiot, you just can't admit that you are attracted to him. ''

'' Guys, can we please handle it quietly, without yelling and accusing each other. '' Caroline realized she has to make a move now, before thing get a lot more intense.

Damon and Alice choosed to ignore her and continued with their argument.

'' Damon, how can you judge me when you are making the same mistake twice. '' She yelled at him.

'' Elena is not a mistake ! '' Damon was keeping his voice down, but he got to the point when he couldn't anymore.

Alice didn't respond. She poured herself a glass of whiskey but instead of drinking she threw it into the fire.

'' I don't consider Nick is a mistake, either. ''

'' How does Klaus relates to this ? '' Caroline tried to intervene again, but instead she just got yelled at, so she just crossed her saying that she gave up.

'' Caroline, this is a family matter, please stay out of it ! '' Alice asked her nicely, even thought she was extremely pissed.

'' Right, blame it all on Caroline ! '' Damon took a big sip of whiskey straight from the bottle.

'' I am sorry, I guess I got that from you, you are a master of blaming people. '' Alice wasn't the only one pissed Damon was on edge to .

'' How can you say that ? " Damon came close to Alice staring right into her blue eyes. It's like he was trying to read her.

'' Because you blamed Stefan, all your live for something that you played an important role in.''

'' It's because I am tiered of cleaning up your messes ! ''

'' I am the one who had to clean up after you two, I am the one who turned da... '' Alice stopped abruptly as she realized that she almost blurted her biggest secret.

'' You turned who ? '' He was in stupor, he couldn't understand where his little sister was going with that.

'' No one, this argument is over, you can do want you want , and accuse whoever want, I really don't care I am just tiered of you.'' She left the house slamming the door so hard, that the chandelier began to shake.

Wow, intense situation between Alice and Damon. I wonder what will happen next ! Anyway please review . :) Always Yours EllaDigorii


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews ,followers and likes. You truly make my day . This is my new chapter. Its going to be a little different compared to the first two. In this chapter I want to introduce a whole new Alice, so get ready for a big surprise at the end of the chapter. **_

Secret.

It was cold night in Mystic Falls. The city felt a sleep. The streets were empty, it gave feeling that the city was abandoned. That's how peaceful it was.

The young girl walked through the empty streets. She was angry and upset. That was until she noticed a guy on the other end of the street. He was on the phone, and obviously in a hurry. The girl moved fast. Faster than an average human but still slower than a vampire.

'' Hey ! '' She was extremely close to him.

'' Hello . '' He spoke politely but she could feel that he was annoyed.

'' What's your name ? '' She wasn't going to back down.

'' Will ... Do I know you ? '' He looked straight at her. She could clearly see his face. Big green eyes, his hair were the color of sand, he was in his early twenties.

" Your eyes are very pretty ! '' She started flirting with him but flirt was not what she wanted. She was hungry very hungry.

'' Aw ... Thanks. Are you lost ? '' He was staring at her, examining her face. She was so beautiful in the moonlight.

'' Hush, don't talk ! '' She placed her finger on his lips. '' You are right , I am lost and you will help me find my way home. '' She spoke slowly.

'' Ok, what is your name ? Do you know were you live ? '' He was trying to help her and he was very surprised that such a beautiful girl is all by herself at night.

'' My name is Alice Salvatore ! '' She whispered in his ear.

He was about to respond but horror filled his mind, as he saw how her eyes turned black , and red veins were showing under. She smiled with her fangs showing. Will tried to ran but Alice was faster , she lifted him with one hand and threw him on the ground, she jumped on him and bit in the neck. Alice slowly drought him of blood. She felt how powerless he was. He started closing his eyes and at this moment she stopped. She bit on her wrist and held it to his mouth waiting for him to bite on it. Will drunk her blood slowly opening his eyes.

'' Why did you do that ? '' He asked her carefully waiting for her reaction.

'' No reason ! '' She spoke shortly. She took his face in her hands and looked straight at him. " You will forget that we've ever met . " She compelled him and turned away abruptly. She fixed her and turned back to him smiling this time. She started walking away towards the grill bar when a strong arm turned her.

'' Really ? '' Will raised his left eyebrow with questioning expression on his face.

" What ? How ? '' Alice was scared and mad at the same time.

'' I am vampire ! I am surprised you didn't notice."

" You let me bit you ! " She was amazed how enthusiastic he was.

'' At least, I helped you. You released your anger ! Didn't you ? ''

'' Who are you ? '' She spoke angrily.

'' You know who I am . " He was intrigued by her.

" I 'd ... " She paused for a moment, examining his face. '' You ! " She screamed in terror . " Silas.

'' Bingo . " He clapped loudly.

She tried to run away but he was faster. He appeared in front of her.

'' Get away from ! '' She yelling trying to escape from his strong grip .

'' Come on keep yelling ! Get mad. I want you to get mad . ''

" No, you are not getting what you want ! '' She wanted to run but he got her from the behind by her waist. She could feel him breathing rapidly into her neck .

'' Hush ... All I want you to do is to use your magic ! '' He removed her hair from neck and started kissing it slowly leaving a pink trail behind.

" You changed your body again, why ? Who are you trying to fool ? '' Alice relaxed a little .

'' Its more fun this way ! No one knows where to expect me . '' He turned her, continuing to kiss her neck , rising higher. He reached her lips and took a deep breath, he stared at her lips.

'' Do you love me ? '' she asked quickly in between kisses.

He didn't respond to her. Without disturbing the kiss he let his arm slide down. He unbuttoned her shirt, rubbing her stomach carefully.

'' I think I do ! '' Alice finally received the answer she desired.

This time she kept the silence. She turned abruptly and ripped his shirt. Her hands stroked his chest as she deepened their kiss.

'' You want my magic , why ? ''

'' Fairly easy , you are a very powerful witch ! I just can't understand why you don't want to help me. ''

'' Hum ... '' She mumbled into his ear.

He suddenly stopped their kiss and stared straight at her, like he saw her for the first time.

'' I see ! They don't know, don't they ? " He waited for her reaction .

'' They who ? '' Alice pretended she didn't know what he was talking about.

'' Your brothers and their friends ! You didn't tell them ! '' He was amazed how calm she was.

'' Some things are better off not known ! '' She wanted to change the subject but she knew he wouldn't let it go so easily.

'' You are a witch ! Why would they not accept that ?"

" It's different ... And this time you actually don't know what you are talking about ! '' She exclaimed loudly.

'' Or maybe, there is something else involved ! '' He looked up at the sunrise and then back at her.

'' You think you are so smart but yet you don't know anything ! '' She started walking away but she paused when she herd him whispering against her ear.

'' I might not be able to read your mind but it doesn't mean that I don't know what you think ! '' His hand glided against her waist and he disappeared.

Alice looked around to see if he was anywhere close and than hurried in the Grill Bar direction.

**Few Hours Later Grill Bar.**

Damon was sitting at the bar drinking his favorite bourbon when Alice appeared behind him.

'' We need to have a family talk ! Where is Stefan ?" She glanced around searching for her brother.

'' Hello to you too little sister ! '' Damon smirked at her.

'' Are you drunk ? '' Alice was mad, she knew that Silas will eventually tell all but the question is when. Easier to tell yourself .

'' No ! " He squeaked and smiled playfully.

'' Hum ... How much did he drink ? '' She asked the bartender.

'' Quite a lot actually, here is his bill ! '' Man of thirty with pretty big brown eyes handed her the check.

'' Thank you ! " She thanked him and ran her eyes over the bill. " Five hundred dollars , not bad ! "

Damon just smirked in respond.

'' You know, I am pretty sure you are mad at me but yet you play it like you don't remember what we talked about . '' He straightened up and looked her straight in the eyes.

Alice thought for a second and then quickly responded, '' I know, this is why I want to tell you and Stefan something ... Where is he anyway ? "

'' I texted him 30 minutes ago saying that I need to talk to him . "

" And ? '' She sighed impatiently .

'' He said he will meet me in 30 minutes , and to answer your next question I don't know why is not here yet ! ''

'' I am here ! '' Stefan examined both Damon and Alice. He understood why Damon was in this drunk condition , but Alice ! He was surprised , her shirt was slightly unbuttoned and her hair was disheveled .

'' Waiter, I want three shots of vodka with lemon please , and you don't need to check my ID . Thank you ! " She compelled the bartender and turned back to her brothers.

'' Ugh ... You wanted to tell us something ! We are listening . " This time was loosing his patience .

'' Yep, just a second . " The bartender moved her three shots of vodka that she ordered . " First shot for brevity ! ''

'' What do you want to tell us ? '' Stefan took a sit next to his brother.

'' Damon , remember, yesterday when we were fighting I said that I turned someone ! '' She began cautiously , she still was not sure if they are ready .

" Yes , somebody name Da ... Something ! '' He raised his eyebrows in anticipation .

'' Well , that someone is very close to us . " She took a deep breath.

'' I don't understand, you turned some one we know very well , who ? '' Stefan pricked up his ears .

'' Yes ''

'' Alice come on , just say it ! " Damon exaggerated .

'' Papà _**( Dad )**_ ! "

" What ? " Damon and Stefan exclaimed at the same time.

'' Mi girai papà _**( I turned dad )**_ ! ''

_**Translation from Italian ( papà - dad ) ( Mi girai papà - I turned dad )**_

_**Enjoy and please review ! Let me know what you think . Always Yours EllaDigorii :) . **_


End file.
